


Claws and Fangs

by Nightwingshero



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingshero/pseuds/Nightwingshero
Summary: Wren and Rowan are rogue werewolves trying to find a place to settle and call their own, as their kind starts to die off. Suddenly, they find themselves in between a power struggle between two packs, with no way to escape without bloodshed.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Montana wasn’t the top of my list of states to visit, let alone live. It never would have crossed my mind. I dreamed of the shiny lights of LA, Atlanta, New York, or even Paris. Never some town nobody has heard of in a state many people didn’t talk about much. Don’t get me wrong, the idea of at least seeing the National Parks was enticing, a part of nature that not many people got to see in their lifetime. But living here? Never crossed my mind.

Rowan had been right though, like she was about most things. Part of me wondered if her being just a bit older had anything to do with it, or the fact that she had seen more than I had to truly understand the reasoning behind why. I couldn’t say that Montana was _terrible_. Growing up in Oklahoma, farming country wasn’t exactly foreign to me. I’ve seen it, I’ve lived it. I guess it had made being what I am easier, kept the secret where it needed to be. Rowan hadn’t been so fortunate. Her brother dying only eight years prior, hunted down by our own kind.

That led us together, ironically. My father punishing me for years for what I was, or what I wasn’t, and my snapping. Rowan’s loss and her wondering without direction. She found me that night, terrified out of my mind for what I had done. She was there to clean it; she was there to make it okay. And we’ve stuck together ever since.

I sigh and shift in the passenger seat, staring off into the fields and forests that passed us by as we drove. My feet propped on the door as wind whipped through the open window. It smelled so differently here, causing my heart to race in excitement. The promising freedom of it, all this land to run on, was refreshing to think about. It smelled like sunshine and clean water. It had me practically begging for a run in ever which direction. The freedom it promised…was so tempting. A certain scent lingered in the air that I couldn’t put my finger on, a spice that tickled my nose with a hint of…sandalwood? A shiver went down my spine as I reveled in it. I wanted to follow it, roll in it, and embrace it. But we had both agreed before we got here: no changing until we got a feel for the place and settled. We couldn’t risk anything before we could have a chance to actually have a home to call ours.

The scent began to fade quickly as we crossed a bridge, the sound of the river music to my ears before something sweet floated into our car. I rubbed my nose after sneezing, trying to adjust to the sudden change. We slowed before Rowan pulled into a gas station, shutting the car off at the pump with a sigh. Being cramped up in a small space for hours on end was hard, even with me being claustrophobic. It was never good for anyone, making their joints sore and themselves stir crazy. It was even worse for us; it drove us insane. We weren’t meant to be in confined spaces, it was against our very nature. I could feel the desperate urge to whine and pace, to hide in the woods and never come out. But I knew better. And if I had to be fairly honest, the other side of me liked car rides. They just never last long.

“I’m gonna go pay for gas. Want to grab some snacks for us?” Rowan asked, her dark brown eyes meeting my blue green once, and I can see the toll this has on her, too.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” I replied, the dryness in my throat becoming more and more obvious. I opened the door, tugging at the cut off shorts that Rowan insisted would help us fit in. Which was why I had a blue flannel tied around my waist, instead of wearing the leather jacket that was now packed away. We didn’t want to appear too suspicious, and if that meant a change in wardrobe, then so be it. She rolled up the sleeves of the red flannel as we walked towards the store, and I could feel the heat of the sun on my exposed arms as the cool breeze swept in to soothe it.

The bell above the door rang as we entered, a blast of cool air washing over us. I could hear the unit running raggedly in the back, and I didn’t think it would last much longer. The old man at the counter looked up from his outdoors magazine and narrowed his eyes, but we pretended not to notice. Rowan moved to the counter, taking some cash from her back pocket. I made my way down the aisles, noting the jerky and off brand pastries that I knew had to be somewhat stale at this point. I sneered slightly at the smell of the preservatives. I could almost gag.

Finally making it to the back, I pull open a cooler door to grab a couple waters. I raised a brow at the lack of a biting chill before letting the door slam shut. I weigh my options as I eye the snacks one more time, feeling the gaze of the old man on me as Rowan waited. I caved, grabbing the jerky and some chips. Something was better than nothing, and I couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here. I round the corner and come up on a shelf of brochures on my left. I slow, taking them in. Some were for the national park in the Henbane, the hiking up North in the mountains, an apple orchard in the Valley east of us, and a haunted house tour of an old hotel.

A colorful pink one in particular caught my attention enough to grab it on the way. I stuff it in my back pocket before approaching the counter, setting the rewards of my hunting trip down for the cashier. His eyes narrow again before he starts scanning, grumbling, and his eyes drop to the line of my tank top. I almost growl and make a show of my teeth to give this man something to really look at, but I know better. So, I just clear my throat and glare back.

He rolled his eyes before telling Rowan our total. She hands it over with a smile, thanking him and telling him to keep the change before we’re finally making our way back outside. I settle back in the passenger seat while Rowan pumps the gas. I stick my Converse out the window as I lean back, pulling the jerky out of the plastic bag. My mouth waters, but I know that as soon as I eat it, I’ll be disappointed. It had been too long since we last hunted, not daring to take the risk of being tracked down. It made me restless.

The driver’s door opened as Rowan sat back in, fastening her seatbelt as she went. “There. That should hold us for a while. At least it can give us time to find somewhere else to go where I won’t have to be worried about being killed or kidnapped. Was I the only one getting a Cabin in the Woods vibe from that guy?”

I hum before I pull out the brochure from my pocket. “I pity any serial killer that tries to pull that shit on us. We bite back.” I flip it open, scanning and reading.

“Not really my taste.”

I chuckled and turned to her. “Hey, check this out.” I show her the hot pink trifold.

“Drubman Marina?” Rowan asked with a crinkle of her nose. “Like, I know you like the water, Wren, but I think we should probably find a place to live before we think about buying a boat. And I’m not really down for a houseboat. I’m sorry, I draw the line there. We agreed.”

“No, I know.” I flipped it open, pointing as I go. “She’s a real estate agent, and she’s right in the Henbane region. I don’t think she’s that far…” I trail off as I pull out a Hope County map that we had gotten at the visitor’s center right out of the county line. My eyes wondered over the Holland Valley region briefly, the memory of the scent there. Curiosity gnawed at me as I traced a road the small town, Fall’s End.

“It looks like she’s actually on the border of the Whitetails. Maybe she’ll know of some lodging up that way, something that can tide us over until we find something more permanent. It’ll give us a chance to get to know the area, too.”

“Yeah.” I replied, breaking from my trance. “I wonder if she takes walk ins.”

Rowan turned the key, the engine coming to life. “Guess we’re going to find out.”

“This is exciting! Y’know, we never get newcomers. I always have to deal with people who’ve lived here all their lives. Never get to show people the wonders of this treasure state of ours.” The blonde goes on as she shuffles through the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet, her back to us and bent in her chair. She pops her gum, the smell of cotton candy strong and I have to find my happy place. I could handle sweet, it wasn’t an issue, but it was so heavy in the Henbane. Mix it with the sweetness of Adelaide Drubman, and suddenly I was overwhelmed by it.

Seeming to find what she was looking for, she straightens and turns back to us, dropping the file heavy on her desk, making Rowan and I jump. “There we go! I have all kinds of stuff in this damn thing, let’s see if I can find what y’all are lookin’ for. Let’s start with regions. Now, each one has a special charm, and I’m Henbane’s.” She joked with a wink and a smile on her pink-painted lips.

“We actually did some research beforehand and had an idea of where.” Rowan chimed in with a polite smile. I could see just a hint of disappointment in Adelaide’s crystal blue eyes, but that doesn’t deter her.

“Which one did you ladies settle on?” The itching came back, that little gnawing at the back of my mind, and as Rowan answered, I impulsively blurted out mine, too.

“Whitetail—”

“Holland Valley.”

Adelaide’s brow raised as Rowan whipped her head around, her eyes scanning my face as I glance back at her. Her eyes show confusion and just a bit of concern. She cast a look at the blonde. “Can we…?”

“Oh, you go right ahead, darlin’.” Adelaide turned away, looking through her stack as Rowan’s attention fell back on me.

“Wren…I thought we talked about this. We both agreed. The Whitetails are better for us, it’s more…isolated. There would be more privacy, and it could be better hunting.” Rowan whispered, eyeing Adelaide here and there, the blonde humming lightly to herself.

Guilt bubbled inside, because she was absolutely right. We both agreed, it was a part of our plan. The Whitetails would offer us the sanctuary we needed. The Henbane was the second choice. Rangers and hikers to the north and east. Protected land that we desperately needed. Holland Valley was never an option, the chance of there not being enough cover for the both of us there. It was too open. But for some reason, I couldn’t get that damn scent out of my mind.

I leaned closer to Rowan, dropping my voice. “I know, and I’m sorry. But…did you not _smell_ that on our drive through?”

Her dark brows furrowed. “Smell what?”

I sigh lightly, contemplating and frustrated. This wasn’t something that happened with us, being on different pages. Doubt began to eat at my insides. “I know it sounds crazy, but I smelled something strong and just…god, it was so enticing. I’ve never smelled anything like it before.”

Adelaide coughs a bit as Rowan tilts her head in contemplation. “We can check it out when everything is settled, I promise. But I think we should stick to the other two.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“You know,” Adelaide gave us a look with her brow raised. “Some of these dipshits out here might still be ignorant, but there are still a good majority of us that support your lifestyle, dears.” She smirks, a knowing look piercing us and the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

“Oh, no,” Rowan laughed before gesturing between us. “We’re not a couple. We grew up together.” Adelaide only hums, but I can tell that her words held a double meaning, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

Her face becomes a mask of shock, something ingenuine about it as it doesn’t truly meet her eyes. She shrugged and continued. “Well, I’m just saying. So, any special fellas out there for yah?”

“No.” Rowan asked with a frown, both of us a bit shocked at the question.

“Really? You two are gorgeous, I’m shocked.” She laughed, and we give each other a quick glance. We say nothing, but we both know it’s not without some sort of effort. Packs, wolves in general, were dwindling in America. Or so we’ve gathered. They migrated North or overseas, or just died off. Being rogues put targets on our backs, but being unmated females made it so much worse. Female rogues that were unmated didn’t last very long, either claimed quickly or killed. The fact we made it this far was a miracle within itself, and one that wasn’t without bloodshed.

I smiled in response. “Dating isn’t really our thing. We decided to travel and just focus on what we want to do.” I lied smoothly. Adelaide sighed wistfully.

“Oh, to be young again. I envy you girls. What I would give to just pick and go wherever.”

“It’s freeing.” Rowan replied, and I nodded. It was freeing. Not being tied to a pack, or a male with too much testosterone for his own good. I think that was what made my lip curl the most. The males _reeked_ of testosterone. Some made me gag more than others. Rowan said it had something to do with compatibility. A female’s sense of smell had a tendency to be more…sensitive than males. While all females smelled sweet to them, some were too sweet. That’s how her brother described it. Males smelled too musky sometimes, the less compatible, the worse it was. The more compatible, the stronger the pull. But at the end of the day, they were so full of themselves that even without the smell, they were repulsive. I enjoyed tearing into each and every one of them. “So, we’re thinking the Whitetail Mountains—”

Adelaide held her hand up, stopping Rowan in midsentence. “I love the mountains, dear. Absolutely. Any other time, I would be the first to suggest it.”

“But…?” I asked, eyeing her as she leaned forward.

“But I’m going to be real honest with you, girl to girl, I don’t think it’s the best fit for you right now.” I raised a brow, my pride and wrath clawing up at not liking to be told what to do. I fought to keep my teeth from showing. I counted to ten, did everything I could to calm the beast. Rowan threw me a side look, a shocked warning in her eyes. _Careful._ I knew that, and I was just as shocked as she was. I hadn’t been this worked up in a long time. I had long since gotten a control of _that_ side of me. Now, the littlest thing was setting me off into a frenzy. Adelaide’s eyes looked at me curiously before continuing. “Not that I don’t think you strong, independent girls can’t do whatever you wanted, I’m just saying that the mountains and valley might be a bit…dangerous.”

“Dangerous? How?” Rowan asked with a slight scoff and hid my smirk behind my hand. Little did Adelaide know, there was nothing in this county more dangerous than the two women in front of her.

Adelaide shrugged. “Some people don’t take kindly to new folk. And you said you wanted to go somewhere isolated. The mountains are unforgiving, ladies. Things go bump in the night there and in the valley. This region offers both decent isolation, and great views. The sheriff’s station is also in this area, so if anything happens, you have a faster response. Besides, anything out of this region, you’ll have to go through John Seed when it comes to land. A lawyer makes things a bit more complicated, dears. Makes the process go a bit longer. And I don’t know if y’all want that. Trust me, I think you would love it here. Besides, we could be neighbors!”

Rowan and I share one last look, contemplating. The doubt was there, for sure. Trusting a total stranger, someone who would have absolutely no idea as to what we were and what we could do, over our own paranoia. But getting a lawyer involved was out of the question. It raised too many flags, and we needed to stay as off the grid as possible. We needed safety; it was the whole point of being here. To find a home we could reside without being discovered, and we were in an unknown territory. The choice was obvious, and we both came to that understanding without a word.

It took us a week to get everything settled legally and moved in. I eventually got used to overly sweet scent, my nose only burning here and there. Adelaide and her boy toy, Xander, had graciously offered to help us. She was starting to grow on me more and more as time went on. She showed us the best place to go shopping, to get fresh meat, and highly recommended a pizza place not too far off the way. Our first night running was short and cautious, getting a feel for the land.

We stocked up on supplies, not having anything else better to do. Rowan applying for the newest park ranger posting, insisting it would help us blend in and establish some sort of roots here. I didn’t know how I felt about that, having been on the move all these years. I felt dizzy while everything seemed to finally slow down around us. I didn’t really think we could ever be able to do this, to have some sort of semblance of normality in our lives. It gave me hope.

The air was crisp, the sky full of stars as we got out of the car. The 8 Bit Pizza bar was busy and in full swing, even at eight in the evening. Outside, we could see Addie’s son and nephew, Hurk Jr and Boshaw, drinking beer and laughing away. They had helped us move furniture in, Adelaide not taking no for an answer. I opened my mouth to say something, but I froze, my feet coming to an immediate stop as the scent hits my nose. My mouth twists in distaste as Rowan’s nose crinkles. We both look, our guard up and prepared for anything.

I spot a cruiser at the end of the parking lot, closer to the forest. Two men, one older and the other younger, stood close and whispering urgently to each other. Even with my enhanced hearing, the noise from the establishment made it nearly impossible to hear what they were saying. Before Rowan and I move to leave, the older man caught our eyes and his head tilted to the side. His companion whipped his head around, taken in what had caught the old man’s attention.

He’s not unattractive, his tan skin and messy, swept back hair. He rolls his shoulders back, his chest puffing out a bit in the process. I sigh internally, because it was a show we’ve seen before, and I wonder who is the first one to die. Males didn’t typically take rejection well, despite how desperately we wanted peace. I’m trying to figure out a way to get out of this unscathed when the younger wolf turns and flashes his teeth, teasing and showing off.

My reaction is instantaneous. It wasn’t as much of an aggressive move as it was a way for him peacock. His way of putting himself on display while still in his skin. His way of flirting and an attempt to impress, a common move for most males. It wasn’t new to me. But the wolf was clawing inside, offended and aggravated at his _audacity_. It’s disrespectful to her, and she won’t stand for it. I’m shaking, fighting the instinct to go for the throat, and not for a mate’s mark. My teeth flash, promising violence and death if he dares to take another step.

Rowan squeezes my arm firmly, looking around to make sure no one is paying attention, but everyone is pretty much inside. Hurk and Sharky too plastered to comprehend what’s going on this far away. “What the hell are you doing? Wren, calm down.” She whispers harshly, softly pulling at my arm.

I wished I could answer her, but I couldn’t. I was consumed with rage and I honestly had no fucking clue what was wrong with me. I just knew this male was beneath us, unwanted, and he deserved to be put down until his throat was bare in submission. I wince, doing what I can to rein it in. I didn’t want a scene or to start off on the wrong foot. Something was wrong with me, and I needed to get my shit together. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

The older man stalks towards us with purpose, his eyes hard, and it reminds me of a time when my father did the same. The everything, the anger and offense, evaporates immediately and fear replaces it. I hated males with a passion. I hated their need to be in control, feeling more powerful than anyone else.

“Rogue females? Don’t see that every day.” His voice is gravely as he grumbles, and he spits to the side. “Name’s Dutch.”

“Didn’t think there were any more wolves around here.” Rowan replied icily as she glared at him, and he shrugs.

“There are more wolves in the North, girl. Don’t know where you come from, but we’re around up here. Maybe should’ve thought about that.”

“Noted.”

His friend finally came up to join him, and I fight to snap at him. His eyes are twinkling in amusement, as if I was nothing but a piece of entertainment for him. “Unmated females, at that. You know, that won’t last long with you being on your own.”

I sneer at him and his taunting. Dutch rolls his eyes. “Forgive this dumbass here, Pratt isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” Pratt shot him a look, but the older man ignored him. “He’s right though. You passing through or staying?”

Rowan and I share a look, unsure of how to respond, before she throws her chin up high. “Staying. And we don’t intend on leaving anytime soon.”

Pratt let out a low whistle as Dutch rubs his bald head thoughtfully. “Ain’t no one asking you to leave, girlie. Relax.” He held his hands in surrender. “Just thought you could use some friends, I’m sure you’re a bit short on those.” When we don’t say anything, he sighs and continues. “Look, we aren’t the only ones here. I’m offering you a friendship, here.”

“You don’t know us.” I blurted, eyeing him up and down, trying to size him up as my instincts kicked in. He was a strong beta and could possibly pass for an alpha status. He carried himself as if he was a leader, more than what was pumping through his veins. Pratt was no better; except I knew that beta was all he could ever be. “What’s in it for you?”

His eyes narrowed slightly. “Everyone starts off not knowing each other real well, don’t they? I figured maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a makeshift pack. Rogues don’t last long on their own, which is why I’m sure you two are running around together.” I shift uneasily, because he’s not wrong. When my father died, I had felt it. I had felt the loneliness of being without a pack, or at least _someone._ Rowan and I had stuck together ever since, but it wasn’t enough. I could feel the pull, the desperate need for more than what we had.

“And what? Are you supposed to be the head of it?” Rowan asked genuinely, and I held my scoff to myself as he smiled at her.

“Of course. And I take care of my own.” He reached his hand out. “Friends?”

We both hesitate, unsure of what to do in this situation. Both of them together is making me want to gag, their scents mingling and making me want to hurl. Maybe at one time, Pratt would’ve smelled more appealing to me, his pine undertone with a crisp scent I can’t pinpoint. But it’s not good enough, not anymore. I can feel myself looking down on him, despite him being a bit taller.

Rowan sighed, her hand grasping his. “Friends.” I follow suit, offering him, and him alone, a polite smile. This male is no threat to us, not showing a bit of interest like his partner. It’s easier to make friends with strangers who haven’t offended you.

“Word of the wise, ladies.” He said, holding up his pointer finger. “Stay clear of those mountains and that valley. Like I said, we’re not the only wolves around here. I have some land, an island in the center of the county. You’re more than welcome to stop by whenever you want.”

Adelaide calls to us, making Rowan and I jump out of our skins. The blonde eyes Dutch with a sickly-sweet smile, malice shining in her bright blues. I’m taken aback by it, knowing nothing but kindness from the woman. She motions us forward, beckoning us to join her and her family inside. We part ways with the males, eager for the escape, and Addie doesn’t follow us in until she sees them leave. She turns to us, lips pursed.

“Be careful, ladies. You’re better off in the Valley or Whitetails than to hang around him. Trust me, he’s not what he claims to be.”

“So, we agree?” Rowan asked on our drive home. “That we keep our fucking heads down. I do my job at the springs, you do whatever. I heard of a deputy posting at the jail, wouldn’t hurt. But either way, we stay the fuck away from whatever is going down. Right?”

“Why don’t we just leave?” I ask, glancing at Rowan. “It’s been a week, and we’ve already stepped into a werewolf soap opera. I don’t know about you, but I could do without dramatics. Or that pup sniffing around.” I sneer.

Rowan scoffed. “Is this about the drama or the male?”

“Why can’t it be both?”

“I like it here.” Rowan admitted. “I think it’s pretty and it could do us some good. There’s an older wolf here that seems to mean well. And it wasn’t like we were running eager to Holland Valley or the Whitetails. Sure, we contemplated it, but we know the area better now.”

I frowned and I picked at the edge of my t-shirt. “What about that scent? The one I caught when we were driving through the valley?”

“It could’ve been a fluke, Wren. Maybe it’s best to stay in the Henbane, you know?” she sighed and glanced at me. “You wanna talk about what happened back there?”

I turned, looking out the window as I shrug. “I have no clue. I haven’t lost control like that in a long time. It just bothered me, you know? I felt like he wasn’t…good enough.”

“When hasn’t that been the case for either of us?” Rowan laughed.

“It was different this time.” I turned back to her; my brow furrowed. “I, my wolf, got offended, Rowan. In the worst possible way.”

Rowan frowned. “Wren, he didn’t really do anything…insulting. It’s a typical practice in our nature, especially with males.”

“I know. Ro, I think there’s something wrong with me.” I glance at my hands, the dark vine tattoos contrasting on my light skin. “I was so ready to rip this guy apart, to make him submit. I’ve never felt like that before, you know?”

“And you’re sure you don’t have alpha blood in you?” she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Positive.” I sighed with a roll of my eyes. “Maybe…maybe I’m just stressed from the long drive and the change of moving, you know? I just need time to adjust.” I couldn’t tell who I was trying to convince more: Rowan or myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been running from it all my lifetime  
> There's nothing wrong with you, I'm searching for my right mind  
> Oh, you should've seen it they were resting on the restless  
> This happened, literally, woke up I was headless  
> I woke up I was headless"  
> Bad Wolf (Hollow Moon)-AWOLNATION

“You come here often?” his voice grinding on my nerves immediately, and I roll my eyes. I remind myself that we’re technically in public, so ripping his tongue out would be frowned upon. I hand my application over as Hudson walks away, glaring at Pratt on the way. The sheriff’s station is clear except for him and I, and I wished that I was anywhere else than here. “After being here for about a month, I thought for sure you would already be doing something else. Does deputy really suit you?”

“Leave me alone.” I replied, not looking up from my phone. I refused to give him an inch, not a bit of attention that he would snag onto and run with.

“Aww, that’s no way to treat your future fellow colleague.” He leaned against the desk next to me with his arms folded over his chest. “We might be partners, you know.”

I sneered at him, my eyes hardening. “I refuse to have anything to do with you.”

The door opened and shut loudly, drawing our attention to the front. A young woman stood with a green hoodie; the hood pulled up over her head. Her long, stringy, brown hair hung around her face, hiding it. But she shifted, and my eyes widened at the scars that marred her tan skin. Her dishwater eyes scan the room coldly before making her way to the visitor’s center. I can smell her from here, reminding me a bit of sage. I knew what she was, but she doesn’t dare meet my curious gaze, keeping her head down.

“That’s Jess Black. She’s Dutch’s niece.”

“What happened to her?” I asked and he scoffed. I threw him a look, and his smug smirk was back as he shrugged.

“What happens to anyone who crosses those lines. Holland Valley and Whitetail Mountains are off limits, babe. And she learned that the hard way.”

I bare my teeth at his slip, and he takes a step back. “Don’t call me that.” I eye the door she walked in, deep in thought. I knew they were claw marks, and I’m sure they came up with a story for the cover up. But something just didn’t sit right with me. “Who did that to her?”

Pratt sighed; boredom painted on his features. “Let’s just say it’s not someone you want to piss off.” He pushed himself off, making a show of brushing nonexistent lint off his shoulder. “Stick with Dutch, girl. He’ll keep you from the big bad wolves.” He turned and left me with a chill going down my spine.

I knew that if Rowan saw me standing here, she would have my head. But I couldn’t help it. The river calmly running beneath the bridge. My finger twitched. We had been living in Hope County for about a month now, and I thought that scent would have left my mind by now, but it still haunted me. A curiosity I couldn’t quell pushed me closer and closer to the edge, and each night I went for a run, my wolf wandered closer and closer to this damn river.

We were still technically rogues. A makeshift pack wasn’t a real pack, and it wasn’t something Rowan and I fully committed to the old man convinced that he was an alpha of a fucking island. We weren’t stupid. But that didn’t stop us from being wary of what awaited in the other regions. Or how the Henbane was the most untouched. This past time was the only other time I had seen Pratt since that night at the pizza bar, and Rowan and I both roamed to familiarize ourselves with it. And yet there wasn’t a trace of them anywhere. I wasn’t sure where this his “pack” even was, assuming he was right.

I took a hesitant step forward, the jeep behind me and pulled off the road. Part of me expected the old man to immediately jump out and yell at me for even thinking of doing this, but nothing happens as I take another step. And suddenly, I find myself walking across the same bridge we had crossed before. The sweet scent still clung to the air until I got over halfway, and then it’s there again. It definitely reminded me of sandalwood, a hint of spice just alluring enough to draw you in closer. God, it was _intoxicating._

Stepping off the bridge, I inhaled deeply. It was as if a fog had lifted from my head. Everything was so clear and bright. I smiled, grasping onto the way the leaves on the trees shimmered in the sun, a radiant glow that called to me like it never had before. Everything was more alive here, I could hear the birds singing so loudly, and there was a deer running through the forest. I laughed in awe, carefree and light.

The scent was a couple of days old, but it hung onto everything. I followed it in the direction of the forest, as it ran along the border of the river. I found it strange, but I paid it no mind. I was determined to find the source, and as I stepped into the shadows of the forest, I knew I would find it.

It had been about an hour since I disappeared into the brush, but I was no closer to finding the source. I would go too far and lose it, having to circle back. It seemed to run parallel to the river, not straying from the border. I frowned. It was just so _strange_. I stopped, picking a white flower along the way. Bringing it to my nose, I gag, dropping it immediately as my nose burned. The sickly-sweet aroma lingering, and I realized that this was what caused the scent in the Henbane.

I froze as a low growling came from behind me. I straighten and look over my shoulder as I’m suddenly tackled to the ground. Sharp, hot pain shoots through my shoulder as their claws dig in, easily cutting through. I cry out immediately, and attempt to get away, my nails scrapping the dirt for some sort of purchase beneath the twigs and fallen leaves. 

“Rogue!” the man snarls, and I’m terrified. I turn and try to kick this man away. He’s bearded, wild, and the rage in his eyes is overwhelming. I finally start to get to my feet, turning back away, but he’s on me in seconds. He fists my hair and slammed it against the forest floor, causing me to cry out. His knee dug into the center of my back, making it impossible to move.

A growl sounds, louder and angrier than the one before. It’s deep and I can feel it in my chest. I’m immediately twisting my neck in submission, my whole body shaking. Tears began to fall as I desperately try to figure a way out of this. The man loosens his hold as says the exact thing that had crossed my panicked mind.

“ _Alpha_.”

Another growl rang through the air, a warning, and the man quickly stumbled away. The strange scent hits me stronger, and I can’t help the curiosity driving my actions. I peek up, and my eyes widen at what I saw. I’ve never encountered one before, but Rowan always told me that I would know one when I saw it. And she was right. This wolf wasn’t anything I had ever seen in my life. His eyes are blue, ocean blue, and his coat is a shiny, dark brown. So dark it was almost black. He was _massive_ and lean, enough muscle mass to rip you apart, but I would bet my money on speed being his strength. The shock of him was one thing, the reaction of my own wolf was another. I fought her back as she came to the surface, curious and liking what she saw. I was absolutely appalled as I exhaled heavily. Of all the males we have encountered, none of them had piqued her interest until now. And this male was likely going to kill us.

He caught the shift, his ears twitching as he bares his teeth, and ice-cold fear twists my gut. I raise my hands in surrender the best I could, my head tilting down to submit. I couldn’t meet his eyes, not again. I couldn’t risk it. I knew that if I was in my fur, I would’ve gone belly up by now, which sparks an anger in me. I didn’t enjoy this, and the fact that I heeled for a complete stranger tasted bitter in my mouth, memories of my father swarming in my mind. I didn’t want anyone else to have that control over me. Rowan and I answered to no one.

I jump when I feel his snout brush through my hair, sniffing and investigating. I fought the desperate urge to bury my face in his fur as the scent invades my space completely, and I feel like a fool. It had been him this whole time, his scent setting the boundary of his territory right along the river. He pressed his teeth against my neck, and I shudder. I’m trembling as he applied a bit of pressure. Fresh tears cloud my vision as I wait for him to rip into me, ending the life of me and my wolf. She’s clawing inside, whining in the back of my mind to be let out, but I can’t. I don’t want her to be the one to die with his jaw around her throat. I owed her more than that, she deserved better than that, and her curiosity wasn’t worth it.

I don’t dare move, waiting for the inevitable, but it doesn’t come. He pulled away, his tongue running over where his teeth had been. I almost choke at the shock as he turns, placing his body over me and hunching down slightly, enough to where his fur was caressing against my skin, tickling as he moved. He snarled viciously, and I turned my head to see what exactly he saw as a threat. I expected a bear, a cougar, perhaps a regular wolf. But I wasn’t expecting the group of wolves gathered around the trees, circling us.

I realized immediately that they were males, warrior wolves perhaps, from his pack, glaring at me as he stood over my body. I Inhale deeply, trying to force my beating heart to slow as I wait. My muscles tense, my trembling coming to an end. I shift slightly, slowly adjusting my body. He looks down at me for a second before a wolf stepped forward, a growl ringing through the quiet forest. His head snapped back with a growl of his own, deep and threatening.

I see the opportunity and take it. Only for a split second do I mourn for the clothes I’m fond of before I’m forcing a change, my favorite leather jacket ripping into pieces as I leap and barely land on four legs. I stumbled, hitting a tree before I right myself and take off. I’m running as fast as I can, desperate to get across the river. Her curiosity is gone, she’s skittish enough to get the hell out of dodge, especially when a pack is questioning an alpha in the presence of a rogue. We were both keen on living.

I can feel him behind me, snapping at my tail as I zigzag through the trees. She thinks it’s a game, but I’m waiting for him to make the killing move. There was no way in hell I could outrun this male. I know the distraction wasn’t enough, he hadn’t been as unaware of me as I had hoped. My heart hammers, and I’m trying to push to go faster and faster. My black coat catches on branches and thorns, but I paid no mind. That was nothing compared to the pain the male behind me could cause.

Finally, I broke through the line of trees and I leap into the river, paddling madly as exhaustion began to set in. Once my paws hit bottom on the other side, my change forces itself back over me, and I collapse on my knees on the muddy bank with a cry. My muscles are screaming, my head pounding. I hadn’t had to do something like that in so long, forcing my wolf out without warning took such a toll on me. Rowan said it was because I hadn’t been trained properly from a young age. My endurance wasn’t where it was supposed to be, I hadn’t practiced enough. Instead of embracing myself for who or what I was, I hid it deep down and I was paying the price.

I crawled up further on the bank as my body trembled from the exertion. I sat up and pulled my leg close to my chest, curled up into myself as a sob forced its way out of my mouth, and I look at the other side of the river. He’s there, standing tall and alert, his eyes not leaving me. I’m almost completely bare to him, and I know that embarrassment will find me later, but the fear is still coursing through my veins. His gaze doesn’t waver as he takes me in, from my scars to my tattoos, and the blood that’s running from the marks on my shoulder.

He doesn’t move, both of us taking each other in, and I fight the urge to bare my teeth. Mostly out of fear and humiliation, knowing that there was very little he had seen. My show of modesty was in vain, but it had given me some sort of comfort or reassurance as I watch the male on the other side. My wolf wants to whine and come back out, but we’re both exhausted. My pride cared nothing for her want to investigate the beast. And as if he too could sense it, he huffs before smacking his paw in the water, giving a false start to the side, and watching to see how I would react.

I breath out heavily in shock at his display. He was trying to play, and she _loved it_. She tries to rush to the surface, desperate for control, forcing a painful cry to leave my lips, and I double over. I breathe deeply, trying hard to rein her in. I hum loudly as the pain forces my muscles to tighten, my whole body feeling like a charley horse. My muscles spasm before finally she recedes back. A sound leaves me that I don’t recognize, a painful moan that is almost incoherent to me. And I turn to glare at him as he analyzes me, every move, every sound. Hatred fuels me as I realize it’s for him to study me. To watch what I do, like some sort of fucking experiment that amused him, and I finally show fang in disdain, a clear and obvious threat. Not caring that my display is disrespectful and challenging, that I could come to regret it. I was safe, I wasn’t on his territory, and I could hear his growl in response as I turn back away.

My nails are digging deep in the mud, and I just want to go home. I don’t offer him another glance and he huffed in frustration at my lack of action. Finally, he runs back in the forest, and spare a look just to make sure. I stand, hesitantly, on shaky legs as I make my way back to my jeep. Praying that there wasn’t anyone around to witness me. I had never been more thankful for this county than I had been then.

Rowan is home by the time I pull in. I quickly slide out, almost collapsing to the ground before catching myself. I walk around, going through the back door into the kitchen. I didn’t want to track mud everywhere, and I also didn’t want someone to see me at the front of the house. Trying to be cautious as possible. The kitchen light is on and I know she’s about to start dinner soon. I can hear her laughing at something on the tv. I stumble against the counter, and pause, taking a deep breath.

“I can hear you banging around in there. You’d think that for a werewolf, you would be less—” she stops midsentence, and I can hear her sniffing the air and jumping from the couch. “Wren, is that…?” She rounds the corner and looks at me with pure shock and horror, both emotions fighting for dominance on her face. Her deep brown eyes search before they finally land on the marks on my shoulder, coated in drying blood. “What happened?” She finally breathes out.

I look at her, tired and sore. A sob catches in my throat and I swallow it back down. There’s no reason to cry anymore, what was done was done. “Alpha.” I say as I fall to my knees.

I’m sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me, the towel she had originally used on the kitchen and long forgotten. The shower was quick, the skin on my shoulder quickly pulling together and healing. The hot water finally forced my muscles to relax, my wolf becoming calmer and calmer. I quickly found a pair of shorts and a tank top before settling in the living room with Rowan.

She leaned forward in the armchair, contemplating. “And he just…let you go?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it letting me go.”

“But he didn’t catch you, right? He wasn’t the one that attacked you?”

I shrugged with a sigh. “He chased after me when I took off. He nipped at my tail a few times but didn’t get a hold of it. Maybe I was just faster than him.” I knew better, but it was an attempt to throw out an explanation, and the look Rowan threw at me confirmed what I already knew.

“No. There’s no way in hell you could outrun an alpha, Wren. No offense.” She sits back, pulling her knees to her chest as she meets my gaze. “The healthiest and fastest of us could never outrun an alpha.”

“His pack reacts poorly to rogues.”

“Most packs usually do.” Rowan sighed. “So, his scent has been what’s causing this with you?”

“I…I don’t know.” I reply with a shrug. “I just know my wolf has been stirred up since driving through the Valley and hasn’t exactly eased up.”

Rowan hummed, her head tilting to the side a bit “He pressed his teeth against your neck?”

I scoffed. “Yeah, after he was sniffing around. I thought he was going to kill me.”

“No, that’s not what he was doing. Not that I believe, anyway.” She laughed, drinking her hot tea before continuing. “I think he was enforcing his dominance and checking to see if you were actually unmated.”

“What?” I asked, throwing her a look and she just shrugged.

“I mean, you had just left the sheriff’s department. You probably smelled a bit like Pratt. And I mean, I think there’s a possible bond between you two—"

“No. No, absolutely not.” I immediately rejected the idea. “For one, I’m sure alphas smell good to every female—”

“I didn’t smell him, Wren. You did.” Rowan cut in, returning my look with a serious one of her own.

“Yeah, and I’m sure that an alpha would get paired with a rogue.” I replied sarcastically.

“When you mate with a male, the female’s status changes to that of the male. If a beta female mates with an omega, their status lowers. And vice versa.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes, tucking the blanket tighter around my shoulders. “Look, obviously nature wouldn’t just pair a super weak wolf with an alpha, everything would collapse. There has to be a balance. But the female changes after bonding. It has to in order fill the position they just practically married into. If you mate with an alpha, he’ll train you to make you stronger, and your biology shifts to be able to take it.”

“I don’t like the sound of that at all.”

“No, but your wolf does.” I look at her in shock, trying to desperately come up with an argument, but I was empty handed. I hated how right she was. “This is the first male that has even been on this level of a pull, and she’s excited, because it’s an alpha and she has his attention.”

“And I’m sure every single alpha loves to give attention to every female they’re compatible with.”

“Bitch, you think you’re picky?” Rowan laughed and she shook her head. “Sure, you’ll have those alphas that gorge themselves on females because they can, but for the most part? They’re _picky_. Extremely so. Alphas have issues with finding matches, too. I mean, they’re _alphas._ We mate for life, Wren. That bond doesn’t break easy, if at all. And if it does, it’s either madness or death for them. When a wolf dies, their mate is soon to follow. An alpha’s mate is a crucial member, because they’re the other half of the dominant pair. Believe me, alphas do not pick them carelessly.” She leaned forward, setting her mug on the coffee table as she eyed me. “You said he was testing you, watching you like a hawk at that river. Why do you think that is?”

I don’t answer, because I was afraid of what I would say. But more importantly, I was afraid of what she was implying. I ignore her question completely as I go on. “Yeah, okay. So, let’s just say hypothetically there’s a _chance_ , a small one, that you might be right. Obviously, I’m not going to just run over there and offer to mate with him.”

“Oh hell no.” Rowan reacted, a look of absolute horror crossing her features. “No, don’t do that.”

“Wasn’t going to.” I muttered to myself.

“You need to make sure you’re compatible on both sides. Like I said, we only mate once. Your wolf isn’t the only one involved in that, you’re a package deal. Your wolves could adore each other, but the other side of you could despise the hell out of each other. You could be miserable, which can and has led to people breaking the mate bond. That’s why I think a lot of us died off so quickly. We saw the numbers dwindling, so our kind thought it would be a good idea to just mate with anyone that we had the slightest pull towards. The theory was that you mated, reproduced, and helped rebuild our numbers. But it backfired because a lot of wolves, thinking that having the slightest bit of compatibility, believed that this was enough. And it wasn’t. It caused a lot of issues that ended in demented lone wolves or just wolves dying left and right from being so unhappy. Our numbers decreased twice as fast.”

I breath out heavily as I feel the weight in my chest. The fear and uncertainty curled and twisted in my gut as I processed her words. I knew this, and deep down, that was part of the problem. Between the history of our kind and my father, I had told myself that mating was bad news. But my wolf whined, almost begging for us to turn back and to see if he had returned to the river now that our strength was back. But I was too terrified to even consider it. Alphas meant dominance, which meant power over other people. I didn’t want to be in that situation ever again. Flashes of my father made me cringe. “I don’t think I’m keen on meeting him, Rowan.”

“And that’s your choice.” Her voice soft and understanding. “Just make sure you make the choice that’s best for both of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let your feet run wild  
> Time has come as we all, oh, go down  
> Yeah but for the fall, ooh, my  
> Do you dare to look him right in the eyes? Yeah  
> Way Down We Go - KALEO

It had been a couple weeks since the incident in Holland Valley, and I had settled at the station as the newest deputy. I couldn’t exactly complain, I lucked out enough to land Joey Hudson as my partner instead of Pratt. I’ve done more observing than anything as we stayed close to the Henbane and Whitetail region. It made me a bit skittish, wondering what could possibly be in those mountains. Pratt said that when it came to human day-to-day, there was leniency. But that was about it and it didn’t apply to just anyone. I felt there was something just under the surface that I wasn’t aware of, something everyone kept in the shadows.

But we were currently on our way to break up a small dispute. Two conspiracy theorists were causing trouble, and so we were sent out to check up on it. I wasn’t sure exactly where we were going, having only been familiar with the majority of the Henbane region. Climbing up in Hudson’s beat up sheriff’s truck wasn’t something I would’ve ever seen myself doing, and I almost laugh at myself.

“So, where’s this bar again?” I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

“Holland Valley. Not too far from here. We haven’t really ventured out that way yet, but there’s hardly ever trouble out that way. Less crazies in the valley versus up North.”

“Mmm.” I tap my black-painted fingernails against my leg as I looked out the window. I would beg to defer, but I didn’t say a word, Hudson being unaware of what ran in the darkness of Holland Valley. I was nervous, worried that the second I crossed that damn line, that he would be there, waiting. I knew it was ridiculous, that I was overreacting. But how many wolves would allow a rogue to continue crossing into their territory and show fang without consequences?

It doesn’t take long before we cross the bridge. My wolf stirs, but she stays quiet, understanding that this isn’t the time or place. I do my best to ignore the rush of adrenaline, to fight the urge to just run. It’s exhausting, fighting her more than I ever had before. I felt guilty for it, but I believed it was in our best interest, to keep us both safe.

Hudson turns on the main road, and my eyes widen a bit at the scene as we pull into Fall’s End. Cars are everywhere, as if there’s a celebration going on. People are walking around, the bar looking as if it is overflowing with people. Anxiety begins to set in as I can already tell this is going to be overwhelming. Hudson’s chuckle draws my attention, and I watch as she shakes her head and parks of the side a bit further away from the bar.

“Fucking John Seed.” She muttered with a smirk. “Should have known he’d show his face here.”

“John Seed?” I asked, the name vaguely familiar with me. It felt, and sounded, weird falling from my lips, and Hudson nodded, then motioned ahead of us. I see the back of a dark-haired man standing next to a black mustang. I tisk as I read his personalized license plate reading JSEED. The arrogance behind it was enough to baffle me, my mouth twisting a bit. I almost find it amusing at the trench coat he’s wearing, but I can’t make out much else, other than he’s accompanied by a woman and a male, all laughing together merrily.

“Yeah, him and Adelaide Drubman are good friends. They deal with real estate, him being a lawyer and her being an agent, so they work together often. They’re pretty tight.”

I remembered then that Addie had mentioned something to Rowan and me about him, but I never dug into it. He didn’t really seem relevant or important enough to. “Addie suggested us moving to the Henbane to avoid him.” I replied, throwing her a questioning look.

Hudson laughed. “Yeah, because that’s her territory. She doesn’t let him in easily, she has dibs. She works under the table now and then, for those who need it. We kinda look the other way, because honestly, we know people need it. Now, Holland Valley is different. This is his territory. You gotta go through Johnny for any legal work. He’s by the books. He also does some work with us at the station. Best attorney we have, comes from Atlanta.”

Hudson opens her door as I choke back a scoff. I wondered if this John Seed was aware of who’s territory this really belonged to, and if he would have a change of heart if he were ever to find out. As I open the door, the noise and smells hit me full force. I stumbled, my hand finding the truck as I caught myself. This was why that even though I dreamed of big cities, it would never happen. It was too much for our kind. I hadn’t been used to civilization this loud for a long time, it was almost disorienting.

I gather myself as Hudson began to walk forward, her eyes on the bar. My wolf is pacing, alert and even more curious than she was before. I flinch and fight the impulse to run as far away as I can. Hudson stops in front of the truck and turns back to me with a smile.

“He’s also one hell of an artist. Told that to Rowan when she showed me her wolf tattoo.” I smile at her as she continues. “He does a lot of tattoos for the people here.” She’s talking loudly over the noise at this point, and my ears are suffering for it. It would be hard for some, but any wolf could hear her in that damn bar, and I was standing right next to her. “Rowan also said you guys were like, wolf experts. Well, she is, at least. Being a ranger and all.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” I laughed, rolling my eyes at Rowan. She got a kick out of doing little things like that, making references that people didn’t realize had a deeper meaning.

“Anyway,” she motioned to the bar as we began to walk. “Larry Parker is pretty much a rejected science nerd. He believes that aliens are coming for all of us. He’s harmless, and is actually pretty smart, you know, outside of the obsession with things that don’t really exist. Zip Kupka, on the other hand, may be harmless, but he causes more trouble. He has no problem with coming up with conspiracy theories about anyone. He swears that Addie deals ecstasy, Grace Armstrong’s medal is due to some sort of set up, and that John Seed has a fucking sex dungeon.”

I almost choke as I throw her a look. But she just shrugs. “I would believe that about Addie before someone claimed to me that a seemingly high-up attorney was up to that.”

“Rich people pay for crazy stuff. And trust me, John Seed looks like someone who wouldn’t mind.” She threw me a smirk. “But I agree with you. You definitely have a good idea on the kind of person Adelaide Drubman is.”

“She asked me a lot of personal questions when I first met her. It wouldn’t surprise me.” I mumbled and Hudson just shook her head. We draw closer to the bar and I look up, scanning the area, when my eyes catch his.

John Seed was leaning against his car, one hand in a pocket, the other holding a cigarette to his lips as he takes a drag. My breath hitched and I slow slightly as I take him in. He’s gorgeous, that’s obvious. His dark hair is slicked back, his full beard nice and trimmed. I trace the dark lines of his tattoos on his hand as he pulled the cigarette away, a billow of smoke coming out of his nose as his thumb scratches his jawline. I swallow as something stirs in me and I can’t help but feel exposed as his dark blue eyes drill into mine. It’s then he chooses to shoot me a smile, his teeth on display.

I turn away, a blush finding its way to my face as I become flustered. I focus on Hudson as I bite my lip, a shiver running down my spine. Hudson is still talking, talking about Addie, recalling moments she had with her. She turns, shooting me a smirk.

“I told Grace and Addie just the other day that we needed some serious girl power, you know? A lot of women out here have gone soft, it’s nice to have some alpha females around, know what I mean? And I’m telling you, you’re a fucking beast. I remember you mouthing off to Pratt. Little asshole didn’t know what to think.”

I laugh as we step onto the porch throwing her a wolfish grin, my head back in the game. “Girl, you have no idea.”

We step into the bar and I immediately clench my teeth. My wolf is spooked as the crowd laughs and talks, making my eardrums ring. It turns my stomach, and the scent almost forces me to gag. I should’ve eased into this, for the both of us. At the bar, I can see two men in a heated discussion, motioning with their hands. I open my mouth to say something, but my phone goes off. Hudson turns as I pull it out, seeing Rowan’s contact on my screen.

“Looks important. You wanna take that while I deal with Dumb and Dumber?”

I look up at her. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I got this. Take the call.”

I’m thankful at the excuse to step back outside, but I can feel the slight irritation of Rowan calling me while I was working. I quickly shove my way outside, earning me a glance from the people outside. I take a few steps away from the entrance, still trying to keep distance between me and John Seed’s posse. Once at a safe distance, I answer the call.

“Rowan, what the—”

“Dutch came sniffing around the cabin.” Rowan cut me off, her voice frantic. I freeze, and I can feel my wolf rise fully, her attention undivided and no longer curious of her surroundings. I fight back the growl and scoff.

“Figuratively or literally?”

“I mean, both, I guess?” She sighed on the other side, and I could practically feel the stress from her over the phone. “He came asking questions, saying that he was just checking in to make sure we were settling in okay.”

“He’s checking up on us.”

“Yeah.” She answers, though it wasn’t a question. I huff as I look out at the houses behind the bar, my mind racing. “If it helps, Pratt wasn’t there.”

“Because Pratt is a little bitch.” I clap back immediately. “And I have to work with him, fucking asshole. Way more arrogant than he’s entitled to be, by the way.”

“Yes, and I’m sure he’s very aware of your resentment.”

“Still won’t leave me the fuck alone.” A car starts in the distance and I lean against the building behind me. “Did he say anything specific?”

“Not directly. Just touched a little bit about how he hasn’t seen us in a while. I think it’s clear though. He wants us to join him and commit—”

I don’t hold back the growl this time, something icky crawling under my skin as my gut twists. My wolf is amped up, both of us are, and I had an urge to go for the old man’s throat. “I’m not committing to someone who claims to be something they’re not. He has no claim to us, and he never fucking will. His right hand is that little arrogant errand boy of his—”

“We’ve been here long enough, Wren. There’s an alpha in the east, but I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up without it turning into something else.”

“He can’t force us to join, Rowan. And if worst comes to worst, we can leave. I know you don’t want to,” my wolf whines and I flinch, because I know she doesn’t want to leave either. “But it might have to be an option we consider.” Rowan goes quiet, absorbing everything. “Do you need me to come home?”

“No, he’s already gone.”

I play with the buttons on my deputy shirt and I bite my lip. “Call Adelaide, invite her over for dinner or something. Don’t leave yourself exposed and do something to occupy your time until I get back. We can talk more about it then.”

She agreed easily, both of us failing to find anything else to say in the moment as we hang up. My hand dropped to my side as I lean my head back against the wall. I try to take a calming breath, but I’m antsy. I exhale heavily and shove the phone in my back pocket before I push myself off the wall. I start to make my way back towards the front, when his voice calls out to me.

“You seem oh-so familiar, darling.” My head whipped around, my eyes finding John Seed’s as he smirks at me. He is still leaned against his car as he flicks his cigarette down, grinding it into the gravel and pavement with his black boot, his gaze cast downward. I go to sneer at him, no matter how cute, he isn’t allowed to speak to me that way. I take a step forward, the words on my tongue when it hits me. The blood drains from my face, my fight going right along with it. His smirk is more wolfish as he watches realization hit me like a freight chain, and he shows just the slightest bit of fang as his honey voice rings over the crowded noise in the bar behind me. “We’ve met before, haven’t we, dear? Though, it was under…. less pleasant circumstances, if I recall correctly.”

His scent is heavy and so fucking obvious now, and I kick myself for not noticing it before. It’s his territory, of course his scent is everywhere, but the longer I stand there, the more potent it becomes. I shift, putting weight on my back foot, and he moves with me as if we were tethered together. Anyone passing by would think that he was calm, relaxed, and completely at ease, but I knew better. His muscles were tense and ready, his eyes sharp, nothing escaping him. I could feel it rolling off him in waves, the dominance and authority. My heart raced and I knew he could hear it pound loudly. The absolute power of him is overwhelming, and if I run, I know he won’t let me get away this time. Not until he was ready for me to go.

“You.” I breathed and his smile widened. He pushed away from the car, standing at his full height as his hands tuck themselves in his pockets. It’s fitting for him, the sandalwood scent that has overwhelmed my space and the wolf underneath. It was all just so… _him_. It was on odd feeling, seeing the connection, something I had never considered before now. My eyes rake down his body, fully taking in the waistcoat and blue dress shirt. The lines of his chest that is on display from the way he left some buttons undone, the swing of a key on a chord around his neck almost hypnotizing. The feeling in my stomach returns, twisting and his eyes dance as I meet his gaze once more.

“Yes, me.” He takes a step forward, his eyes watching me as he stalks me. I fight the urge to cower, my wolf rising to the challenge. “I believe I can recall saving your life.”

“I remember being rudely attacked by _your_ pack member.” My tongue is sharp, faster than my brain at times, and I wait in horror at his reaction, but he just laughs.

“And I remember someone showing blatant disrespect from the safety of the Henbane shortly after.”

“I could show you now, perhaps that would bring you some peace.” I take a bold step forward, the blood in my veins humming and my skin tingling. Rowan was right, perhaps. It was him that was causing such a shift in me, making me more aggressive and bolder. It was going to get me killed if I didn’t watch myself, but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t know how to.

“Now wouldn’t that be a sight to see?” he replied lowly. “You are…” He tilts his head, breathing in deeply as his eyes close. It’s a couple of seconds before he sighs out heavily, his eyes snapping open to meet my gaze. “Magnificent.”

My wolf is intrigued, and completely swept up in everything this male is and what he embodies. I’m stunned by him, not knowing how to react. I’ve never had a male react this way to me before, and my mind was trying to reevaluate, desperately trying to cling to anything I could use as a defense, to raise my guard even higher, because he was passing them with ease.

“So, I’ve been told.” The lie is smooth off my tongue, my wit and confidence coming to me the best it can with my wolf acting like a lovesick puppy, desperate for the alpha’s attention and affection. She was practically glowing under his praise.

He laughs, a dark mockery there that has the hair on the back of my neck on end. “Yes, well from what I can smell, I’m sure you have. Pratt, right?” He tilts his head, a clicking of his tongue in disapproval a knock on my nerves. “Oh darling, to let that male between your legs…”

“Fuck you.” I snarl, my wolf immediately rising to the surface, immediately offended by his crass implication. But deep down, she’s hurt by his show of disrespect. She wanted to be enough for the only male she had seen as worthy. I’m shell shocked by it as it hits me, and I use my anger to hide it. He flashes his teeth, and I can see what’s just beneath his surface.

“When and where, sweetheart? Because I have no problem with bending you over my car and having you right here.” His snarl is deep and rugged, and it causes a shiver down my spine. I’m shaking with anger and something else I can’t place.

“Dutch warned me about you.” I snapped, desperate to hurt him the way he had hurt us. “I should have listened.”

His brows pull together as he scoffs. “You think you should listen to a washed-up mutt who believes he deserves or has earned the title alpha?” John taunts. “My brothers and I came here, showed his people _true_ leadership.”

I take a step back, shocked. “Brothers?” I breathed out.

“Yes.” He smiles again, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I have two brothers. One to the North and the other who has graciously allowed two unmated rogue females to live in his territory.” I felt like ground was spinning beneath my feet as he continues. “You think I’m not aware of what he’s doing? What that pup is trying to do? Watch your back—”

“Or what?” I snap. “You’ll do to me what you did to his niece, Jess Black?”

He stops, a look of pure confusion crossing his beautiful features, but it was gone as quickly as it came. “You think I… _we_ did that to her? Is that what he said?”

I swallow before I continue. “That’s what…that’s what Pratt implied, he didn’t come out and say it, but he warned me that that was what would happen if I crossed the border.”

“And yet you crossed anyway.” He scoffed with a roll of his eyes before throwing me a look. “Don’t believe everything they tell you. They’re offering you a place in this poor-excuse of a pack they’re getting together. To believe that we’re not aware of the uprising they’re planning is foolish. But no, darling, as savage as I or Jacob can be, we aren’t the ones that marred that poor girl’s face. He did.”

I scoff. “I don’t believe you. Why would he do that to his own niece?”

“Why indeed.” He replied with a mere shrug. “But I think you’re starting to see it. Dutch is…known to sometimes make unexpected house calls. I’m sure that was just out of the concern for your safety. Although, I would personally recommend the good company of my dear friend, Adelaide. Sounds like you two are already well acquainted.”

I inhale sharply and clench my fists. He heard everything, which I can’t say I was surprised. Alphas’ senses were always more heightened than other wolves, but I guess I just wasn’t expecting him to use it against me. “You don’t know anything.”

He takes another step forward, towering over me as his eyes narrowed. “I know more than you think. Heed my warning, dear, because you might not hear it from anyone else. Like I said, watch your back.”

“Is that a threat?” I shot out, my chin jutting out in defiance. He just shook his head.

“Why would I threaten you? Because you’re a rogue? Darling, most of the members in our packs are former rogues banded together looking for a home. That means nothing to me. I have nothing to gain from this.”

“Other than control, right?” My question makes his brows furrow, and suddenly I feel exposed as his eyes drill into me, but I push through it. “That’s what every male wants. Absolute control—”

“Over what? You? Is that what you’re so afraid of?” He asked, his voice so soft its almost a caress against my skin. “It is, isn’t it?” I’m the one that’s confused now, because I don’t know how we got to this, I don’t know if or how he steered the conversation in this direction. I try to backpedal, but he doesn’t give me the opportunity. “Being an unmated female can be dangerous, but I’m not here to force anything on you. I’m not making you choose sides, because when you come to me, I want you to do it on your free will. I want you to choose to say yes.” He brings a finger up to lightly trace my jawline before angling my chin up, our faces inches apart. “You don’t like me, that’s fine. But I’m not here to threaten you or to take your life, I’m here to give it to you. I’m not here to own you, and honestly, I don’t think anyone could if they tried. What I’m telling you is to stay close to your true allies and know them well. That if you’re going to choose a pack, make sure it’s the right one, because there may be no going back. My advice is that you stick close to Adelaide, at least the witch knows what she’s doing over there.”

I make a twisted face at him. “That’s awfully rude, especially considering that you’re supposed to be close friends.”

He laughed with a shake of his head. “You have no idea, do you?”

“What--?”

“Hey, Rookie!” Hudson called and I could hear the door slam. We both pull away, John taking a few steps back and his hands returning to his pockets as he rocks back on his heels at complete ease. I couldn’t say the same. I was scattered, my skin buzzing and my wolf just as confused. It was as if I were watching a ping pong battle, trying to keep up with the moods of John Seed. Hudson walked up with a smirk.

“Deputy Hudson.” John greeted her with a smooth smile, his voice nothing but a soft, honey eloquence, as if we had been talking about nothing but the weather and becoming fast friends. “A pleasure as always.”

“I’m sure it is.” Hudson smirked before eyeing me. “I see you’ve met our new addition, Wren Blake.” I have to fight the urge to flinch as John’s eyes flicker to me one more time before returning his attention to Hudson. I wanted to avoid giving him any information about me, but part of me felt that it wouldn’t have mattered. My last name was on my shirt, and he seemed resourceful enough. If he wanted it, he would get it.

“I did. Lucky for you to have such a pleasant partner.” He throws me a smile and I hate myself for the blush across my cheeks and the stutter of my heart. Damn him. Damn him to hell. “Much better than the utter fool you have running around over there.”

Hudson snorted with a roll of her eyes. “You’re telling me. Pratt is annoying as hell. Good to have some good company for a change.” I’m quiet as they continue, just listening to their conversation. I almost expected her to mouth off to him, just like she did with Pratt because he tried to pull the ‘alpha male’ on her. But she doesn’t, even though I can feel his confidence and authority come off him in waves, almost a superiority that Hudson didn’t seem to react negatively towards. She laughs with a shake of her head, her hand slapping against his arm in a friendly manner, but my wolf doesn’t like it.

I feel it, the rage boiling inside as the jealous starts to spread quickly through my veins. It’s not mine, it’s _hers_. And I’m fighting to keep myself from showing fang and growling at Hudson in warning. It’s almost suffocating, the need to tell her to back the fuck off and the panic that’s rising in me to stay in control. Hudson turns to answer a call on her radio as John’s eyes pierce me, shock that’s immediately replaced with concern. I don’t know what this is, humans had never forced a reaction out of me like this. So close to shifting, I’m trying to focus.

_“Breathe.”_ It’s a mere whisper, but I hear his voice loud and clear. I cling to it, desperate for anything to anchor me down before I lost it. I’m scared, and I hate him because ever since I’ve met him, ever since I ran into his godforsaken scent, I’ve been out of sorts. I wanted to cry and scream, anything to release what was building up. He moves while Hudson talks, grabbing my wrist and squeezing until he has my attention. “Breathe. Relax. You _have_ to stay in control. You’re okay, focus on me.” My immediate response would be to push him away, to scoff and tell him not to touch me. But my skin is warm where he’s touching it and I’m breathing him in with every breath I take, that I can’t help the pull I feel.

I also feel the pressure, the surge of authority from his wolf to keep me in check, the use of his dominance forcing my wolf back down. It’s a bitter taste in my mouth that’s making my face twist as I realize the power he has. How easy it is for him to make me bend by the sheer will of it. I flinch back, my wrist pulling from his grasp as I look away and take a step back. I throw him a glare as he straightens, his face now a mask I don’t recognize.

“Alright, we gotta head out. Wren, you ready?”

I jump and look at her as she turns to me with a smile. I gave her a hesitant smile in return, forcing everything down. “Yeah, whenever you are.”

“Cool, let’s go.” She turned to John with a wave. “I’ll see you later, Seed. Stay out of trouble.”

He catches my gaze. “No promises.” His voice is low, and contrary to his words, his eyes held a promise that sent a shiver down my spine as we walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for those who comment and leave kudos! It is much appreciated and let's me know people actually enjoy my writing! You're the absolute best, guys!


End file.
